Who's baby? (repost)
by Alika043
Summary: Suho pergi berlibur bersama keluarganya namun tak ada yang menjaga membernya terutama Sehun 'bayinya' dengan terpaksa ia meminta bantuan kris dengan imbalan yang tidak 'iklas' sementara di sana ia terus di siksa sehun. KrisHo/Krishun bromance.


Main cast : Kris , Sehun , Suho &amp;

exo- k member

Genre : brother ship , humor (?), yaoi

Pairing : krisho

Rate : T

Leght : oneshot

.

.

Suatu hari di dorm exo-k yang tenang karena tumben-tumbenya couple berisik yaitu baekyeol tak bersuara (?) alias tidur dan maknae yang tak kalah berisik juga tak kedengaran suaranya, kemana mereka? kenapa sepi sekali? Hanya Luhan yang tahu, namun masih ada kehidupan di dorm yang di huni oleh orang-orang abnormal, satu orang yang masih terlihat gerak geriknya yaitu sang leader.

Suho duduk dengan santai di sofa kebangaanya sambil menikmati capuchino daruratnya, jarang-jarang ia bisa duduk kaya gini biasanya tidak pernah kedapatan tempat duduk, mumpung semuanya lagi pada molor

,Suho memanfaatkanya dengan

duduk santai sambil nonton tv,

namun waktu santainya terganggu oleh dering suara telpon dormnya yang tepat berada di meja sebelahnya.

' kringggg~kringgg '

Suho menatap tajam benda berdering itu yang mau tak mau ia harus mengankatnya kalau tidak, telpon itu

akan bunyi terus dan para dongsaengnya pasti pada bangun dan itu akan lebih berisik lagi.

" yeoboseo ?" sapanya malas.

" Joonmyuni ? kau kah ini ?" tanya si penelpon.

" bukan " jawab Suho malas

"haha kau ini " si penelpon sepertinya tidak bisa di bohongi

" ne ada apa ?" jawab Suho jengah rupanya yang menelpon adalah kakaknya.

" kita sekeluarga akan tour ke pulau jeju apa kau mau ikut ?" tanya kakaknya antusias.

" ani " jawab suho singkat.

" wae? kau kan libur 1 minggu ke depan ayolah apa kau tidak bosan mendekam di dorm " kata kakaknya yang sepertinya menyindir Suho. Suho hanya diam saja ia tidak mau balas menyindir juga karena ia pasti kalah kalau berdebat dengan hyungnya.

"aku memang libur tapi para memberku tidak libur mereka ada jadwal pemotretan , cv iklan dan sekolah " jawab suho.

"terus~"

" tentu saja aku leader jadi aku harus-"

" serahkan saja ke managernya " potong hyungnya cepat sepertinya ia tidak mau dengar alasan suho yang pasti tidak mau di ajak pergi dengan alasan harus menjaga membernya.

" mereka lagi libur " jawab suho ketus

"aish tidak ada kah satu membermu yang free untuk mengantikanmu ? exo-m mungkin "

" tidak mungkin mereka ada di cina " jawab suho cepat sepertinya kakaknya tidak menyerah membujuknya

"ayolah Joonmyunie~ ini acara tahunan keluarga kita hanya di lakukan setahun sekali kalau kau tidak ikut berarti kau bukan adiku lagi " katanya mengancam setelah tadi merengek-rengek ,Suho menghela nafas mendengar ancaman kakaknya yang seperti anak kecil.

"baiklah mungkin aku akan minta tolong pada Kris untuk menjaga mereka " kata suho pasrah.

" kenapa harus di jaga? merekakan sudah besar " kata hyungnya heran

"memang benar, badan aja besar-besar tapi otaknya tak beda dengan anak tk " sungut suho kesal mengingat sifat membernya yang labil.

" sebenarnya aku hanya menghawatirkan Sehun ,sebentar lagi ia akan ujian dan harus ada pembimbing belajar dan juga dia paling kecil harus ada yang menjaganya "

" alah kamu ini jadi kayak ibu-ibu yang khawatir anaknya mau di tinggal " sindir kakaknya " ya sudah kau sudah dinyatakan ikut jadi siap-siap ya haha aku ngak sabar ingin main golf bersamamu , besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu, bye " kata kakaknya dan mengakhiri pembicaraan sepihak di telpon .

' besok ya ?' gumamnya , dan buru-buru menelpon Kris.

'

'

" MWO? GANTIIN KAMU!?" pekik kris kaget saat suho menelpon.

" ne hanya sebentar , aku ada urusan pribadi tolonglah " kata Suho memohon.

" tidak mau " jawab Kris ketus. Suho naik pitam, ia tidak terima dengan penolakan.

" ya kau! juga liburkan membermu juga pada pulang kampung begitu juga Chen dan Xiumin sekalian aja kau bareng mereka ke korea" kata Suho mulai kesal , Kris diam saja mendengar ocehan Suho, tidak! lebih tepatnya kalah. " kenapa ? kau kesal karena manager tak mengizinkanmu pulang ke kanada ? rasain " ejek Suho. " ya sudah besok kau akan ke korea sekalian mengantar chen dan Xiumin hyung" putus Suho seenaknya.

" sebenarnya kau ini namja atau yeoja si cerewet sekali " Kris mencibir.

" ya!" bentak Suho, Kris buru-buru mematikan telponnya mendengar suho berteriak, ia tidak mau mendengar omelan Suho hari ini.

" si jangkung menyebalkan " gerutu Suho dan mulai membereskan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa besok.

Suho membangunkan semua membernya dan memberitahu ia akan pergi besok karena sebagian membernya masih aktif ia mengutus Kris untuk mengantikannya. reaksinya tentu semua member senang sekali

,sepertinya mereka senang Suho pergi tapi ada 1 member yang tidak senang yaitu sehun, bahkan si maknae ini merengek minta ikut ia tidak mau di gantiin Kris (kalau luhan mau ) walau hanya sementara .

esoknya...

" hyung jangan lupa bawa oleh-olehnya ,jangan lupa yang banyak hyung " kata jongin memperingatkan yang sebenarnya modus.

" ne " jawab suho malas , sepertinya para dongsaengnya telah memanfaatkanya.

" yap! sudah siap tinggal nunggu si pirang datang " kata suho sambil mengendong ranselnya. tak lama kemudian bel dormnya berbunyi

'ting-tong'

"ah itu pasti si pirang " kata suho dan melesat membukakan pintu dan benar yang datang memang kris sendirian tidak ada xiumin atau chen.

" kenapa lama sekali?! " tanya suho sewot.

" kau pikir cina dekat apa " jawab kris nyolot bagaimana tidak kesal datang jauh-jauh malah di sembur .

" ya sudah aku mau pergi, tolong urusi anaku baik-baik terutama maknae perhatikan dia " kata Suho memperingati dan mengeloyor pergi

" hei-hei begitukah sikapmu pada orang yang di minta tolong kau sunguh tidak sopan sekali " marah kris ,yang melihat suho malah kabur

" ne? ANYEOUNGGGGGGG!" teriak Suho dan berlari memasuki lif menuju ke lobby tempat kakaknya menunggu.

" aishh " kris berdecak kesal dan memasuki dorm ,di dalam semua member exo-k menatapnya heran.

'apa-apaan mereka ini apa aku sankin tampanya mereka menatapku seperti itu ' batin kris narsis.

"yoo, kris hyung wutsuppp" sapa Chanyeol sok-sok ingris dan menjabat tangan kris bak seorang teman yang lama tidak bertemu.

" hai yeol " sapa kris balik

" kris hyung kita ke restoran langanan kita yuk pulangnya mampir ke game center " ajak chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar senang tadinya ia mau ngajak Sehun atau jongin tapi di larang keluar oleh suho .

" maaf yeol aku disini di suruh menjaga kalian " tolak kris halus

" ya elah hyung kami bukan anak kecil yang harus di jagain " kata chanyeol

" tapi suho menyuruhku begitu " jawab Kris

" nurut banget sama istri " cibir Chanyeol tapi kris tak mempedulikan cibiran chanyeol " Suhlo hyung bilang menjaga 'anaknya, bukan 'anak-anaknya " ralat Baekhyun menimpali.

" memang anaknya suho

siapa ?" tanya kris bingung , emang suho beneran punya anak ,sama siapa? batinya heran.

" ya elah hyung anak sendiri ngak inget ?" sindir jongin ikut-ikutan , kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung 'anaku dan suho ? kapan bikinya ?'

" SEHUNNN " seru kyungsoo bak bembawa acara menyambut bintang tamunya , kris menatapnya terkejut sedangkan sehun menatapnya datar seolah kris orang asing yang tidak ia kenal .

' apa-apaan nih bocah tidak sopan sekali "

." jangan kaget begitu hyung , makanya inget istri dan anak jangan urusin selingkuhan mulu " sindir Jongin , kris mendeatglare jongin ,jongin yang mendapat tatapan maut Kris bersembunyi di belakang Kyungsoo.

" karena suho hyung tidak ada aku harap kalian masih tetap menaati peraturan " kata Baekhyun lantang

hening...

Mereka semua melotot menatap tidak percaya dengan orang yang barusan bicara.

" baekhyun hyung ?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan masih shok.

masih hening ...

" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA " tawa semua member pecah mereka tidak percaya bakhyun orang yang childis , susah di atur dan hiperaktif berbicara seperti itu.

" kau ketularan suho hyung " ejek Chanyeol yang belum menghentikan tawanya , baekhyun menrengut kesal

" aku sebagai orang tertua kedua di exo-k tentu sadar diri kalau Suho hyung tidak ada " ralat baekhyun kesal.

" baekhyun hyung sudah tuaaaaa " ejek sang maknae sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Baekhyun benar-benar kesal di ejek seperrti itu , beginikah sikap para dongsaengnya tidak ada sopan-santunya terhadap orang yang lebih tua. Sepertinya ia harus minta maaf ke Suho karena sudah jadi dongsaeng yang bandel, nakal dan kurang ajar.

BLAMMM

Seketika semuanya langsung berhenti tertawa dan menatap benda yang barusan di banting. dan sontak berganti menatap chanyeol tajam.

" apa? kalian menyalahkanku , kalian juga menertawakanya" kata chanyeol,yang sepertinya mengerti tatapan mereka , salah tidak salah chanyeol memang harus membujuk baekhyun agar tidak marah lagi, memang tidak ada yang bisa meredakan marahnya Baekhyun selain Chanyeol. dengan langkah panjang Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun yang ternyata ngambek (di katain tua) sampai membanting pintu dan entah pergi kemana. kini tinggal jongin ,sehun ,kyungsoo dan ...kris ?

Kris menatap mereka heran , beginikah anak-anak exo-k ? dalam hati kris bersyukur karena bukan menjadi member exo-k apalagi jadi leadernya bisa stres tiap hari dia. ' kasian sekali kau suho ' batin kris miris.

Kyungsoo menatap kris heran kenapa ia diam saja , ia pun bertanya .

" kris hyung " panggil kyunhsoo, kris menoleh. " kau nanti sekamar dengan sehun " kata kyungsoo memberitahu, kris menganguk paham, memang itu tujuanya. " jongin bantu aku masak! " kata kyungsoo dan berjalan ke dapur.

" okey " saut jongin dan mengikuti kyungsoo ke dapur, kini tinggal kris dan sehun yang tersisa , suasana mendadak cangung , sehun menatap kris sebal dan dengan cueknya ia duduk di sofa dan menonton tv acara kesukaanya tanpa mempedulikan kris .kris berdecak melihat member paling bungsunya itu , andai kalau yang seperti itu tao pasti sudah di bentak karena telah berlaku tidak sopan

pada orang yang lebih tua. untuk hari pertama sepertinya kris akan membiarkanya, jadi ia hanya diam saja, membiarkan Sehun bertindak sesuka hati.

.

Saat makan malam seperti biasa mereka makan selalu gaduh, baekyeol yang saling berebut makanan ,kyungsoo yang mengomel pada sehun karena tidak mau makan sayur dan jongin selalu mengambil makanan kyungsoo tanpa ijin. Kris benar-benar pusing dengan suasana gaduh ini . bagaimana cara melerai mereka agar bisa makan dengan tenang ? sepertinya tidak bisa , di exo m juga sama sering gaduh dan ribut ,pelakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan luhan dan tao tapi ia gampang mengatasinya karena ada luhan , justru karena luhan lebih tua ia jadi gampang bilanginya ketimbang ngomong sama tao yang seperi anak kecil ,ia selalu mengatakan

" gege ingatlah umur , kau tidak lupa para dongsaeng-dongsaengmu ?" itulah mantra ajaib untuk menaklukan (?) luhan tapi kris juga kena serangan balik dari luhan . dengan luhan mengatakan " dan kau didi-ku yang manis , tentu aku tidak lupa para dongsaengku termasuk si naga raksasa tiang listri sepertimu " kadang menjadi leader di bawah orang yang lebih tua (tapi berjiwa anak kecil) tentu tidak menyenangkan.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara makan malam, kris kedapatan tugas mencuci piring karena ia kalah dalam permainan batu kertas gunting, siapa yang kalah ia harus mencuci semua piring itulah aturanya. kris mendengus kesal , 'beginikah caranya Suho membagi tugas dengan mengunakan permainan bodoh itu? batinya. Kris benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pikiran leader matenya itu , pantas ia sering di bully membernya dan omonganya juga ngak bakalan di dengar.

'suho-suho sungguh malang dirimu' batinya sambil geleng-geleng . setelah selesai cuci piring kris langsung ke kamar berniat istirahat , di dalam kamar sudah ada sehun ,ia sedang duduk di ranjangnya sedang membaca komik .

" sehunah kau tidak belajar ?" tanya kris

" aku sudah belajar kemarin dengan suho hyung " jawab sehun tanpa mengalihkan tatapanya dari komik yang sedang ia baca , kris menghela nafas, sepertinya ia harus membiasakan dengan maknaenya yang kurang sopan ini , kris tidak tahu kenapa semua member sangat menyayangi sehun , padahal dia anak yang tidak sopan , dan menyebalkan , mereka juga selalu memanjakanya ,kalau sehun nangis tao pasti marah ,aneh kenapa tao yang marah ? harusnyakan luhan yang marah.

Kris berguling-guling di ranjang suho sambil menatap maknaenya yang lebih memilih sibuk dengan komiknya dari pada ngobrol dengannya. kris tahu sehun bukan tipe orang yang senang ngobrol , tapi ia ingin merasa dekat dengan maknaenya ini , di mana dia yang katanya seperti bayi manis ,lucu dan polos ? cih ,apanya yang manis justru dia kebalikanya ,batin kris masih menatap sehun. kris tertidur setelah tadi berguling-guling , ia juga tidak mempermasalahkan jendela kamar yang di buka yang kata suho akan sangat dingin tapi bagi kris itu biasa saja bahkan ia tidur dengan nyenyaknya .

" hyung~hyung " kris merasa ada yang memanggilnya dan menguncang guncang badanya , ia tahu ada orang yang membangunkanya

" ah ,sial masih ngantuk juga kenapa paginya cepat banget sih " rutuknya dalam hati " ada apa ?" katanya dengan mata tertutup

" kris hyung ,bangun dong " kata orang itu yang ternyata sehun yang menguncang tubuhnya

" ada apaan sih ,hun ?" kata kris yang akhirnya mau bangun walau matanya masih merem .

" hyung ,bikinin susu " kata sehun pelan, kris membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya ' masih gelap ? ' gumamnya kemudian kris merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur berniat tidur lagi

" hyung jangan tidur! bikinin aku susu " rengek sehun sambil mengoyang-goyang tubuh kris

" ini masih malam sehunah, kalau kau mau bikin saja sendiri " jawab kris tidak jelas yang malah menaiki selimutnya berniat benar-benar tidur.

" aku ngak berani hyung , di luar gelap " kris tak menjawab , sehun mendengus sebal .

hiks...hiks...

Terdengar isak lirih di sebelahnya ,seketika kris langsung membuka matanya ,ia tahu yang menangis pasti Sehun ,kris memutar bola matanya sepertinya ia mulai tahu kenapa sehun di sebut ' bayi ' karena dia masih perlu susu dan dia juga akan menangis bila tak di kasih susu , benar-benar tipikal seorang bayi.

Kris bangkit dari berbaringnya dan menyeret sehun ke dapur , ia tidak

mau meluncurkan rayuan untuk mendiamkan sehun. memalukan dan pasti buang-buang waktu dan ia yakin sehun pasti akan menangis kencang dan member lain pasti akan terbangun dan mereka akan menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak dan itu akan lebih merepotkan. di dapur kris mengobrak-abrik konter dapur mengambil air panas dalam gelas , sendok dan susu yang ia yakini itu susu Sehun, karena tak ada kaleng susu lagi selain ini, lalu ia menuangkan 5 sendok susu dalam gelas berisi air panas, mengaduknya dan memberikanya pada sehun .

" nih minum! cepat habiskan dan tidur besok kau harus sekolah " kata kris kesal , sehun mengangguk lalu menyemplungkan 5 dadu es, ia tahu Kris tidak menambahkan air dingin dalam susunya. Sehun meminum susunya sampai habis . setelah susunya habis sehun meletakan gelasnya di meja dan berlari ke kamarnya .

" anak yang menyebalkan " dengus kris sebal yang masih di dapur dan menyusul sehun ke kamarnya , di sana rupanya sehun belum tidur , kris naik ke ranjangnya saat akan memejamkan matanya sehun memanggilnya lagi.

" hyung ,aku tidak bisa tidur. nyanyikan lagu " pinta sehun , kris langsung melotot mendengar permintaan sehun , kris menoleh ke samping dan menatap sehun tajam .

' apa katanya ? nyanyi ? yang benar saja tak ada seorangpun yang mau mendengarnya bernyanyi bahkan Suho akan langsung memukulnya saat ia bernyanyi , dan sehun sepertinya benar-benar keterlaluan .

" suho hyung biasa selalu menyanyikan untuku sampai aku tidur " kris menghela nafas sepertinya ia harus menina bobokan sehun agar bayi besarnya cepat tidur .

" baiklah " kata kris akhirnya dan ia bersiap menyanyi .

" ni~na bobo oh~ nina bobo-"

"hyung stop-stop " sehun tiba-tiba menyuruh kris berhenti. " sudah hyung ngak usah nyanyi saja aku sudah ngantuk " kata sehun kemudian menaikan selimutnya dan berguling ke samping membelakangi kris , kris tahu sehun pasti shok (?) mendengar nyanyianya jadi ia pura-pura sudah ngantuk .

" dasar anak sialan ,sudah tahu aku tidak bisa nyanyi " rutuk kris dalam hati dan iapun tidur.

.

.

"hyung-hyung bangun !" teriak seseorang sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh kris yang masih terlelap , melihat kris tak bangun-bangun sehun yang tadi menguncang tubuh kris ,mulai teriak

.

" HYUNGGGGG BANGUUUUNNNNN! "

" BERISIK! " bentak kris dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal , sehun memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

" hyung~" panggil sehun lagi tapi dengan pelan " hyung ayo bangun hyung , aku mau sekolah " kata sehun lagi , ia tak menyerah membangunkan kris , kris masih tetap tidur .

"hyung "

Kris menyerah dengan rengekan Sehun , dengan sangat terpaksa ia bangkit dari tidurnya, walau matanya tak sepenuhnya terbuka kris melihat sehun berdiri di depanya sudah rapi dengan seragam berblazer kuning berlogo SOPA di dada kirinya.

" hyung kau membuatku terlambat ke sekolah " kata sehun dingin.

" apa maksudmu ?" kata kris dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

" hyung cepetan aku sudah terlambat! " kris menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sehun (lagi).

" ya , sudah sana berangkat " kata kris mulai jengah.

" aku tidak bisa sekolah kalau belum sarapan, kyungsoo hyung ngak masak dia pergi dengan baekhyun hyung dan ryeowook sunbaenim pagi-pagi sekali, jongin dan chanyeol hyung juga mereka pergi joging dan sekarang tinggal kita " jelas sehun panjang lebar , kris hanya bisa menganga shok dengan sehun yang katanya malas bicara tapi bisa bicara sepanjang itu , malah pakai rengekan .

" ya sudah , ayo ke dapur " kata kris dan berjalan keluar melupakan niatnya ke kamar mandi , sehun mengikutinya di belakang.

" hyung , masaknya yang cepat ,aku punya waktu 10 menit untuk sarapan"

" iya bawel " Jawab kris yang sudah di dapur dan membongkar-bongkar isi dapur mencari sesuatu untuk sarapan si maknae sehun yang menyebalkan ini

Kalau di pikir-pikir menurut kris, sehun dan suho mirip ,sama-sama cerewet dan suka memerintah , like mother like son , what the hell. setelah beberpa menit mencari kris tidak menemukan bahan makanan yang cocok untuk sarapan , di lemari ia hanya menemukan ramen ,tapi kris tidak mau memberi sehun ramen karena hanya ada satu yang di yakini yaitu ramen itu punya chanyeol karena sudah di klaim dengan namanya , akhirnya ia memutuskan memasak telur saja .

" ya , kenapa cuma telur ?" komplen sehun menatap telur dadar di depanya

" sudah jangan banyak omong cepat makan! " bentak kris yang kini moodnya benar-benar buruk. Sehun dengan sangat terpaksa memakan telur dadar itu yang tenyata rasanya manis , sepertinya ia salah memasukan garam , pikir sehun.

Sehun sudah hampir menangis dengan rasa aneh telur di mulutnya dan lagi-lagi dengan sangat terpaksa sehun menghabiskan semuanya soalnya kris duduk di depanya sambil melototinya makan .

" sudah selesai , ayo cepat berangkat " kata kris dan menyambar tas sekolah sehun.

" Kris hyung " panggil sehun menunjuk ranselnya yang di gendong kris.

" sudah ayo cepat , kau bilang sudah terlambat " jawab kris dan menyeret tangan sehun keluar dorm " aku yang mengantarmu ke sekolah , manager hyung tidak bisa mengantarmu "

" tapi hyung ?"

" apa lagi ?" kata kris tak menghentikan langkahnya.

" kau belum mandi hyung , kau juga masih pakai piyama " kris menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik penampilanya, benar ia masih pakai piyama bergambar geroro warna merah pemberian suho.

" sudahlah ,ayo " kata kris yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan penampilanya , padahal biasanya dia paling rempong kalau masalah penampilan ,apalagi di depan umum.

.

Setelah sampai di sekolah sehun

SOPA

" hyung jangan turun! kau memalukan " kata sehun dan buru-buru turun dari mobil van yang mengantarnya. Sehun langsung berlari ke dalam sekolah yang sudah sepi , rupanya dia benar-benar terlambat. Kris yang duduk di kursi kemudi terus memperhatikan sehun yang sedang berlari , kris menyesal membuat Sehun terlambat, anak itu pasti akan di hukum.

.

,

skipppp

.

Malamnya

Lagi-lagi mereka hanya berdua di dorm , member lainya entah pada kemana , baekhyun dan kyungsoo belum pulang sejak tadi pagi di ajak ryeowook suju , sedangkan chanyeol dan jongin entah mereka pergi kemana

kris duduk bosan menonton tv ,tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan hanya duduk diam , dorm nya terlihat sangat sepi padahal biasanya tak pernah , jujur ia rindu suasana ramai dormnya dan kini para membernya pada sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Kris tidak bisa masuk ke kamar karena ada sehun sedang bertelpon ria dengan luhan.

' ah , kenapa tidak telpon suho saja ?' pikirnya kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor suho.

" yeobboseo " sapa suho cepat ,padahal si penelpon belum menyapanya " kenapa kau menelponku ? , apa kau merindukanku ?" kata suho lagi padahal si penelpon belum juga bicara " oi kris ?"

" shut up !" bentak kris , suho langsung diam " bagaimana aku bicara kau ngoceh terus " omelnya

" suho kapan kau pulang ?" tanyanya dengan nada memelas padahal tadi marah-marah , suho diam tak menjawab " suho ?" panggil kris ,memastikan suho masih terhubung di line telponya.

" HAHAHAHHAHA " terdengar suara tawa yang cukup kencang di line telponya , kris mengernyit dahinya bingung ' ini suho kan yang tertawa ?'

" suho " panggilnya lagi takut yang tertawa bukan suho tapi arwah gentayangan tang merasuki suho

" kau menjaga bayiku dengan benar ?" tanya suho dengan nada mengejek

" kau menyebalkan " geram kris , suho malah tertawa lagi , kris benar-benar kesal sekarang " tenang saja , masih ada waktu 1 minggu lagi untuk mengurus bayimu , jadi bersenang-senanglah " sudah habis kesabaran kris , suho malah mengejeknya

" halo kris ?, kau marah ya "

" iya ,aku marah !" jawab kris ketus

" jangan marah hanya 1 minggu saja kok. itung-itung sebagai liburan sekaligus ngurus mereka "

" bukan itu yang membuatku marah "

" lalu kau marah karena apa ?"

" kau!, aku marah padamu kim Joonmyun "

" jangan marah , nanti aku kasih hadiah deh " rayu suho.

" kau pikir aku anak kecil yang akan luluh di beri dengan hadiah "

" ayolah ,kau tidak iklas sekali membantu teammatemu ?" kata suho mulai jengah dengan sikap kekanak kanakan kris.

" baiklah tapi sebelumnya kau akan ku hukum dulu" jawab kris dan menampilkan smirk berbahayanya walau suho tak melihatnya tapi ia merasakan rencana jahat di otak kris.

" kenapa begitu kau tidak iklas ?" protes suho.

" makanya cepat pulang agar ini cepat selesai " kata kris memberi solusi tapi dengan maksud lain.

" aku rasa tidak mungkin , aku akan pulang 5 hari lagi dan aku akan terbebas dari hukumanmu hahahaha" jawab suho

" kenapa ?" bingung kris

" tentu saja waktumu di korea cuma 5 hari di hitung dari kemarin , jadi kau sudah pulang saat aku kembali " jawab suho ,ia merasa menang karena terbebas dari kris

" kau benar-benar cerdik " rutuknya dan mematikan ponselnya kasar lalu melempar benda itu ke sofa ,niatnya ke meja tapi meja dekat sofa terlalu kecil bisa-bisa nanti ponselnya jatuh , rusak. kris mendesah frustasi dan mengutak-ngutak remote tv dengan brutal tak peduli benda yang di pegangnya akan rusak . tiba-tiba sehun berada di sampingnya.

"hyung " kris terlonjak kaget dengan keberadaan sehun yang tiba-tiba , kris melototi sehun , sehun nyengir watados.

" apa! " tanya kris galak

" ih , galak amat sih. nih tao hyung nelpon katanya mau ngomong " kata sehun dan menyodorkan ponselnya lalu kris mengambilnya dengan tidak lembut .

" ya tao ada apa ?" katanya tanpa basa-basi , terdengar pekikan senang di sebrang sana. Sehun tak mengerti karena mereka mengunakan bahasa mandarin.

" oh , terimakasih , ujapkan salam untuk jiejie " itulah ucapan kris yang sehun tahu artinya . Sehun diam memperhatikan percakapan kris dan tao di telpon mengunakan bahasa mandarin , jujur ia penasaran dengan apa yang mereka omongin .

" YA , DONGSAENG MACAM APA KAMU , MINTA PULSA BELI SENDIRI! " sehun terlonjak kaget , kris tiba-tiba berteriak.

" jadi sehun yang nelpon ?, ya udah pulsa sehun doank yang aku ganti " katanya kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan menyerahkan pada pemiliknya.

Sehun menatap kris heran. " marah sama suho hyung ya ?" tanyanya , kris menoleh dan menatap sehun tajam , sehun tak goyah ia tak takut dengan tatapan itu karena dirinya juga memiliki aura yang tajam sama seperti Kris.

" hyung sini deh bisikin cara membalas suho hyung " katanya lagi, kris mengankat alisnya , rupanya bayinya mendengar percakapan dia dengan suho , jadi dia mau membantu ? , boleh juga ' pikir kris .

" apa ?"

" sini aku bisikin " kata Sehun melambaikan tangan menyuruh kris mendekat padahal ngomong dari jauh tak masalah kan ngak ada siapa-siapa di dorm hanya mereka berdua * halah akal-akalan mereka berdua yang main rahasia-rahasian biar

author ngak tahu '#plakk

kris menyeringai mendengar rencana sehun ,bukan hanya menyebalkan, manja dan cengeng sehun juga berpredikat maknae evil , cocok jadi penerus kyuhyun sunbaenya .

.

5 hari kemudian

" suho hyung pulanggg!" teriak sehun dan sisa member exo-k berhamburan keluar membantu sang leader karena mereka mau nagih oleh-olehnya.

" hyung ,mana oleh-oleh buat kami ?" tanya chanyeol membongkar tas Suho.

" tunggulah sebentar... " jawab suho dan membongkar tas yang berisicoleh-oleh untuk mereka.

" cepatlah hyung! sebentar lagi kami mau pergi " desak baekhyun tidak sabaran.

" kenapa buru-buru ,kalian mau pergi sama siapa ?" tanya suho heran.

" dengan manager hyung " jawab jongin

" aku ikut ?" tanya suho lagi , ia bingung kenapa baru pulang langsung menemui managernya ?.

" tidak. hyung di rumah saja ,hyung pasti capek baru pulang " kata kyungsoo penuh perhatian , suho mengaguk ,ia lega akhirnya bisa istirahat. 1 minggu bermain golf dengan kakaknya rasanya ingin mati saja. seharusnya ia tidak luluh dengan rayuan kakaknya untuk ikut, batin suho menyesal.

Setelah membagi oleh-oleh, mereka langsung melesat pergi tinggal suho sendirian di dorm.

Sepi...

Itulah yang suho inginkan dengan begitu ia bisa istirahat dengan tenang. setelah selesai mencuci kaki dan tangan di toilet dekat dapur, Suho masuk ke kamarnya berniat mau tidur .

" kau sudah pulang ?" sebuah suara berat membuat suho terlonjak kaget.

" rupanya masih ada seekor " batinya geram dan berbalik menatap orang itu, ia bersiap akan menendang orang itu karena memakai ruanganya seenaknya. saat melihat orangnya suho tarik semua kata-kata yang ia pikir barusan " oh my god , aku pikir itu chanyeol " gumamnya tidak percaya siapa orang yang barusan ia rutuk. Orang itu duduk di ranjangnya kemudian bangkit dan menghampiri suho dengan seringai menyebalkan menurut suho ,

" siap untuk hukumanmu ?" bisiknya tepat di telinga suho , suho merinding merasakan nafas hangat kris di telinganya . suho tersentak mendapati tangan Kris di pinggangnya menarik lebih dekat membuat kedua tubuh mereka menempel erat .

" are you ready ?" bisiknya kemudian mengendong tubuh suho ke ranjang mereka.

" kris , bisakah kau melakukanya dengan pelan , aku sangat lelah " suho memohon, kris memincing matanya kemudian tersenyum licik " tenang saja baby " jawabnya dan mulailah kris menghukum suho sesuai janjinya , dalam hati suho menyesal meminta bantuan kris seharusnya ia meminta pada luhan atau xiumin orang yang bisa di percaya .

sementara itu

" sehunah kau mengatakan pada manager hyung membuat kris hyung tinggal lebih lama ?" tanya jongin penasaran.

" tidak " jawab sehun cuek , jongin mendengus mendengar jawaban sehun

" aku serius sehun " sehun menghentikan minum bubble teanya dan menatap jongin jengah.

" jongin-"

" hyung! " ralat jongin begitu sehun memanggilnya dengan namanya saja.

" iya , hyung-"

" hyung 4 kali , karena kami juga ingin mendengarnya " pekik baekhyun dan bergabung dengan mereka , sehun memutar matanya jengah .

" aku tidak melakukan apa- apa , hanya memohon pada manager hyung agar kris hyung bisa libur " jelas sehun , semuanya masih menatapnya penasaran mereka tidak puas dengan jawaban sehun. " ya ,akulah yang meminta liburan untuk dia jadi dia tinggal lebih lama di dorm kita " lanjutnya enteng.

" dan bisa mengoda suho hyung ?" tanya kyungsoo , sehun mengangat bahunya.

END

.

Sekuel

.

drrt~drrrt

Ponsel kris bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk , kris sengaja mengsilent ponselnya agar kegiatanya menghukum suho tidak tergangu.

Kris meraih ponselnya di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur , mengucek matanya karena baru bangun tidur. Kris mengernyit dahinya begitu nama managernya terpampang di layar ponselnya ,ia ragu mengakatnya, managernya pasti menyuruhnya kembali ke cina. ia memilih mengabaikanya dan tidur lagi di sebelah suho. ponselnya berhenti bergetar, kris menghela nafas lega sepertinya managernya menyerah menelpon kris namun ...

~ machi amugeotdo mureuneun airo geureoke dashi taeenon shungan gachi ~

Giliran ponsel suho yang berbunyi, Suho terusik dalam tidurnya ia mengeliat dan mencari sumber suara, kris pura-pura tidur.

" Kris~ bisakah tolong ambilkan ponselku ?" kris masih diam " Kris ~" rajuknya, Kris terpaksa membuka matanya, ia paling tidak tahan dengan rajukan kekasihnya kalau tak di turuti ia pasti bakalan mengancam.

" ok , di mana ponselmu ?"

" di saku celana , aku tidak tahu di mana kau melemparnya saat melepas celanaku " jawab suho. Kris bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencari pakaian suho yang tercecer di lantai bersama pakaianya.

dan ...

"ketemu! untung tidak jauh jadi tak usah turun dari ranjang " pikir kris kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada suho . Suho mengangatnya tanpa repot-repot melihat nama si penelpon.

" yeobboseo " suaranya masih serak karena baru bangun tidur di tambah tadi sebelumnya teriak-teriak saat berhubungan intim dengan kris.

" oh...nih " suho menyodorkan ponselnya pada kris. kris engan mengambil ponsel Suho, karena ia tahu itu managernya yang akan memarahinya.

" manager hyung " kata suho , kris

mengambil ponsel Suho dengan terpaksa, sepertinya manager punya banyak akal untuk menghubungi kris , tapi dari mana dia tahu sekarang ia sedang bersama suho?, dalam kepala kris muncul satu nama

, sehun ...,siapa lagi kalau bukan bocah itu.' pikirnya emosi.

" halo , managernim " sapa Kris dengan nada biasa agar managernya tak mencurigai mereka habis melakukan apa. Kris diam mendengar ocehan managernya di line telpon, namun tiba-tiba matanya membelalak , sepetinya managernya telah mengatakan hal yang penting , Suho penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka (sampai-sampai kris berekspresi berlebihan seperti itu). namun ia tak bisa mendengar percakapn mereka yang tertutup itu(?).

" benarkah?! " pekik kris keras saking senangnya. Suho sampai terlonjak kaget.

'Sepertinya sesuatu yang menyenangkan '. pikir Suho jengah melihat Kris senyum-senyum ngak jelas .

" terimakasih managernim, terimakasih " ucap kris kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

" horeeeee, aku akan pulang "pekikinya senang dan memeluk suho erat , suho merengut memandang kris, ia sudah menduga itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

" aku akan pulang ke kanada sayang "

" kau akan meninggalkanku ?" tanya suho cemberut, kris terkekeh

melihat kekasihnya merajuk yang sepertinya tidak rela dirinya pergi.

" hanya 1 minggu ok, gantian aku yang libur haha" kata kris ketawa nista , akhirnya keinginanya untuk pulang ke kanada telah terkabul.

" jangan lupa oleh-olehnya "

" ok. kau mau apa ?"terlihat suho berfikir, memikirkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

" aku ingin kau saja deh " jawab suho pipinya bersemu merah , kris terkekeh dan mencubit hidung suho gemas.

" ok , kalau begitu kris kanada akan menjadi oleh-oleh untukmu " jawab Kris berlebihan.

" kamu masih disini " Suho tersenyum geli, lalu keduanya tertawa.

Tak ada satupun yang menyangka mereka sepasang kekasih, di muka umum dan memang kenyataanya mereka hanyalah leader yang selalu berdebat dan tak mau ngalah dan bahkan tak pernah mesra sama sekali, namun mereka bahagia menjalani hubungan seperti itu, apa artinya kisah yang manis yang nantinya malah jadi cangung bila mereka bekerja sama dengan sebuah grub yang bukan hanya 1-2 orang yang harus di perhatikan.

.

.

FIN

Ff lama aku post lagi, nostalgia di era MAMA :'( ni ff emang aku tulis sejak tahun 2012 waktu aku kenalnya exo cuma suho doank. Direwolf-nya blum selesai gara" berita tao di tambah rumornya yixing, ah~ aku pengen nangis T_T anak-anakku pada pergi.


End file.
